IStart a Fanwar
iStart a Fan War is the sixth and seventh episode of Season Four of iCarly, and 76th/77th overall. It is the season's first Special (two-part episode). It includes various guest stars.Miranda's twitter status on 08/02/10 It aired on Friday, November 19th, 2010.[http://www.nickutopia.com/2010/10/16/icarly-episode-istart-a-fan-war iCarly' Episode " iStart A Fan War "], Nickutopia.com (Oct. 16, 2010) Jack Black, among others, is a guest star. Plot Carly has a crush on Adam, a guy at Ridgeway. When Adam asks Carly if she wants to go on a date, Carly is upset upon realizing she can't go, since iCarly is doing a big panel at Webicon (a spoof of the Comic-Con). But Adam shows up there to see her, though. At the panel, Stacey Dillsen (from Zoey 101) asks about the circumstances behind Carly and Freddie's relationship. However, this escalates into a Creddie vs. Seddie fanwar, which Sam - as a joke - fuels by saying that Carly and Freddie are deeply in love. This is a major setback for Carly, since her crush Adam walks out of the conference hall, thinking Carly loves Freddie. Finally, Carly, Sam and Freddie try to explain to the audience that no one is dating, and that Carly likes Adam.This backfires, however, when the Creddie fans think that Adam took Carly away from Freddie, and they end up attacking Adam, and the iCarly trio, tired of trying to reason with them, leaves. Main Subplot Meanwhile, Spencer dresses up as Aruthor from World of Warlords (spoof of World of Warcraft) to Webicon and confronts Aruthor's mortal enemy, Aspartamay (played by special guest star Jack Black).The two first show off each other's weapons and using it against theirselves.The two enter a major fight. When Carly tries to intervene, Aspartamay grabs her and tries to force Spencer to admit that his costume is better. Carly eventually wins the fight for g him (much to the iCarly gang's annoyance Spencer when she rips off Aspartamay's jewel (his life force), thus effectively killinyance). Minor Subplot Gibby and Guppy are trying to get to Webicon to meet Carly, Sam and Freddie, but their grandfather (played by guest star Jack Carter) is stuck at the Inside-Out-Burger, trying to order soup, which they don't have, and refusing to go to Webicon, since he hates corn (he thinks Gibby's saying Webi'corn', despite Gibby's clear pronunciation). Trivia *Despite the promises made by the trailers for this episode, Freddie ended up with neither Carly nor Sam at the end of this episode. Both Creddie and Seddie fans were deeply upset by the misleading promos. *In the audience, there were more Creddie fans at Webicon than Seddie fans, perhaps a continuity nod to Freddie blogging about kissing Carly, and the fandom not knowing about Sam and Freddie sharing their first kiss. *One of the girls watching the Aruthor vs. Aspartamay battle also appeared in iRocked the Vote as the cashier at Video Village. *The episode rated at 5.02 mil. viewers.Friday Cable Ratings: iCarly > Celtics-Thunder; Sanctuary, Friday Night Smackdown! Drop Back +Big Time Rush & More TVbythenumbers.com (Nov. 22, 2010) The main reasons for the much lower viewership than usual were probably a Disney Channel original airing of Hannah Montana: The Movie, which got 4.6 million viewers, and the opening night of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1. It is noteworthy that the Saturday encore the following night had 4.94 million viewers, which was very close to the same amount. ** It is also noteworthy that the Big Time Rush episode that was a follow in, "Big Time Pranks", did better on its Saturday encore (3.9 million viewers) than its Friday premiere (3.78 million). *Airing on-line link for iStart a Fanwar. *Webicon is a massive web-centric gathering akin to the real life Comic-Con. *Webicon was housed in the same building that Ginger Fox performed in. *This is the second time Carly's head was almost hit (with a chair). The first time was in iWanna Stay with Spencer (with a hammer). *This episode features appearances by recurring characters from two Dan Schneider-produced Nickelodeon series. Scott Halberstadt, Alec Medlock and series staff writer Jake Farrow reprise their recurring roles of Craig Ramirez, Eric Blonowitz and Gavin Mitchell, respectively from Drake & Josh, and the red Skynauts from the episode "Battle of Panthatar" are also seen in the audience. Abby Wilde also reprises her recurring role from Zoey 101, Stacey Dillsen, who references her character's annoying lisp. Stacey would go on to appear as a recurring character on iCarly. It is notable that all the cast members from Zoey 101 featured here ship either Creddie or Seddie: Craig, Eric and Stacey ship Creddie, and Gavin ships Seddie. *Webicon was a major plot point in "iPsycho", although the characters never made it there in that episode as they were captured by Nora. The events of "iPsycho" are mentioned in the second scene when Carly and Sam are doing the web show and again on arriving at Webicon when they meet their laison. *This is the second time Miranda Cosgrove and Jack Black have worked together. They previously co-starred in the 2003 comedy School of Rock. *When the director, writer and such are credited in the first and second scenes, it features a crystalline font in the show's regular credit type using pink and blue (instead of yellow and blue as previously), the same credit scheme used in the season four version of the opening credits. This is similar to the credit display used in Victorious. ** Also, there were different bookmarks to other episodes, such as The Slap instead of Girly Cow. *Nevel was set to appear as a Seddie fan (as he has a crush on Carly), but Dan Schneider stated Nevel hates all three of them, and also he would not have had a big part in the episode. *Spencer's tribe, the Huebscher Fyords, is likely a reference to Ben Huebscher, who, along with Dan Schneider, was one of the writers for the previous special, iPsycho. *While the previous four episodes feature the opening credits ending with the 4 original main cast members all jumping, this one is the first to feature all five current in the studio with microphones. *In one of the promos for the episode, in which Spencer and Aspartamay are fighting, Sam says to Freddie, "This is the most hilarious nerd fight ever." However, it was only seen in the promo and was cut from the finished episode for unknown reasons. *The episode is the first fan based one, as Seddie and Creddie are part of the main plot. *Spencer, as a character in World of Warlords (parody of World of Warcraft) confronts his enemy, Aspartamay, played by special guest star Jack Black. * This episode has two references to political catchphrases: ** The man yelling "You lie!!" after Carly says no one is dating is a reference to Congressman Joe Wilson who yelled that at President Obama in 2009 during a joint Congressional address. ** In the very short scene where the crowd is fighting and the iCarly trio just watches bored, you can hear someone amongst other screaming fans say, "Stop fighting, you don't need to do this! Have you no sense of decency?!" This is a reference to Joseph Welch saying the same thing while confronting Joseph McCarthy. *Jack Black and Jerry Trainor chant and sing in this episode. *A sign for "DanWarp" appears at a stand at Webicon. *Sam taking a sip of Diet Dr. Fozz and spitting it out could be a possible reference to the end of the Drake and Josh episode "Dr. Phyllis Show" when Drake takes a diet soda and ends up spitting it out in disgust after realizing it is diet (incidentally, an earlier episode also features Sam drinking a diet soda only to spit it out due to the taste of the drink). *Carly's coffee table is shown to actually have water in it with a remote-controlled boat. However, this may be a different table than the one from iGot a Hot Room, as behind the scenes photos depicted it as a glass table. *Justin Bieber and the Teen Choice Awards are mentioned in this episode. *During Webicon, Sam is wearing a shirt that says "The City is Mine", which is a possible reference to another Nickelodeon series, Big Time Rush, and their song, "The City is Ours". *This could also be a foreshadowing of the prophecy about Carly in iLost My Mind * During the webcast, "Random Dancing" and "Lame somersault" are panned left to right and back again in the stereo field. *When Carly was video chatting with Adam she was wearing the same shirt in "iMust Have Locker 239" at the community center art class. *At the end, neither ship is proven or resolved. Instead, Carly tells the crowd that iCarly is about comedy, not about romantic relationships, which is the message Dan Schneider was trying to tell fans. *If one looks at the band that plays as Spencer and Jack Black fight, you can see that Mandy Valdez's dad, who was shown on her hat in the episode "iWant My Website Back", is playing an instrument. *During the battle between Spencer and Aspartamay (Jack Black), they fight with 'tenacious floggers', a possible reference to Jack Black's real-life band, Tenacious D. *Guppy says "Happy Birthday!" for the third time. *When Aspartamay begins chanting, the words are derived from the "The Charm of Making " spoken by Merlin the 1981 film Excalibur. *The name "Aspartamay" is clearly derived from the artificial sweetener, aspartame. *Apparently, this episode takes place one year after "iPsycho", although that episode originally aired only five months earlier. Although "iPsycho" was filmed in Summer 2009, and this episode was filmed in Summer 2010, so it might go by film date rather than television date. *The restaraunt Gibby, Guppy, and their grandad visit is called "Inside Out Burger." This is a reference to a fast food restaurant in Los Angeles, California called the "In and Out Burger", and a parody of the chain burger joints called In-N-Out Burger. "Inside Out Burger" appears in the "iDrive Thru" segments on iCarly.com. *When Adam sneaks up on Carly at Webicon, he greets her with a screechy "Hey Lady!" This is an impression of Jerry Lewis's famous catchphrase, made famous in Who's Minding the Store?. *When Guppy yells, "I'm hearing the voices!" he could be referencing the then yet to be aired Victorious episode "Freak the Freak Out", in a scene where Sikowitz yells, "I'm hearing the buzzing!" (or it could be the other way around). *This is the third time Spencer has sung in the series. The first time was in "iWill Date Freddie" ("I'm cookin' things....") and the second was in "iHatch Chicks" (he sang songs from the public domain while trapped in the heater duct). *The horn blower also appears in a few episodes of the FOX comedy series "Glee". *A cardboard cutout of the Hungry Girl, aka, Lisa Lillien, the wife of Dan Schneider, appears near the end as the Gibson family walks in. *Interestingly, Jerry Trainor starred in a World of Warcraft series called Project Lore for a short time in 2008, where he controlled Goggins. *A photo of Eric and Craig appears in the iSnaps section of iCarly.com. The description is, "Carly said she LOVES all iCarly fans in the world, EXCEPT for these two. She also said that she knows these nerds from a past life. Whatever that means..." This is a reference to Miranda Cosgrove's role on Drake & Josh as Megan Parker. *Although iParty with Victorious will be the first real crossover in the series, this episode is technically the first crossover due to the appearances of Zoey 101 and Drake & Josh characters. *This was the first episode in the series that had an ad break after the main theme; usually the theme song would play before the next scene. *Jack Black is the highest profile actor to ever guest star on iCarly, with the possible exception of Jane Lynch (who played Sam's mom in "iSam's Mom") and Michelle Obama (who is to appear in the episode "iMeet the First Lady"). *Goopy Gilbert (the guy who yells "Seddie") returns in "iLost My Mind". *After Carly asked where the third flare went, Gavin held it up and said, "I got it!" This was his catchphrase on Drake and Josh. Running Gags *Ado stands up and says something after Carly, Sam, or Freddie start a new sentence and the audience cheer. *Every time Carly, Sam, or Freddie said that no one was dating, someone would say something causing the fans to fight, except in the scene when Carly has security kick Craig and Eric out. *Spencer (and a few other characters like Aspartamay/Jack Black) were taking letters out of words to try to make them "cool talk" (i.e. "stume" for costume, "erk" for jerk, etc). *Sam keeps talking about her Fat Shake. *Gibby's Grandfather keeps thinking Gibby is saying "Webicorn", despite the fact Gibby is clearly saying "Webicon". Goofs *The appearances of the characters Craig Ramirez, Eric Blonowitz and Gavin Mitchell from Drake & Josh cause somewhat of a retcon as the episode "iGet Pranky" features a scene in which Carly is seen watching an episode of Drake & Josh in a reference to Miranda Cosgrove's previous role as Megan Parker on that series, establishing that Drake & Josh exists as a TV series in the fictional iCarly universe. Also, Spencer was watching another episode of Drake & Josh ''featuring Jerry Trainor's previous role as Crazy Steve. This retcon is not limited to ''iCarly: in the final Drake & Josh episode/movie, Merry Christmas Drake & Josh, a computer can clearly be seen logged on to iCarly.com. *When Gibby is playing with the fan, it blows air at Adam, so he is asked to point it somewhere else. However, when the fan is reaimed at a girl near Gibby, there is no sign that air is blowing on her, despite the fact that the fan is still on. *When Carly is videochatting with Adam and she accidentally hits the blowdrier, she (Miranda) nearly loses a fake eyelash on her left eye. It isn't noticed even up till her play fight with Spencer. *In the scene which the girl with the Pear Pad was showing suppposed "proof" Carly and Freddie's love, she mentioned that she took screencaps of actual iCarly webisodes. However, in the picture where she shows Carly staring into Freddie's eyes (from the episode "iCarly Awards"), Freddie is actually holding the camera so she couldn't have actually screen-capped that moment. *Sam's Fat Shake is empty for about a minute in the episode, though closer to the end it's full again, though Sam may have just gotten another Fat Shake. *A guy held a Seddie sign, and a girl held a Creddie sign, but a few scenes after the Fat Shake scene they each hold the opposite sign. *Sam used a flare gun, which is a very dangerous object to use in a crowd, especially in a building. This sort of incident occurred in Montreux when Frank Zappa and the 'Mothers of Invention' had to end a concert abruptly when a fan with a flare gun fired it, burning the building to the ground. The incident would be immortalized in Deep Purple's "Smoke on the Water". *The fact that Gibby's grandfather can drive and read contradicts the events of iGot A Hot Room, as in that episode he was blind. *Spencer uses a gas on Aspartamay and says that it is chlorine. In real life, chlorine gas is extremely harmful to humans. It was used as a chemical weapon in World War I. Also, the chlorine Spencer used was probably not real chlorine. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Adam: '''What is that, a battery? '''Carly: '''Oh... yeah... It's a C battery. '''Adam: ''Stares'' Carly: '''It's great for flashlights. '''Adam: ''and smiles'' Spencer: It's not a game. It's a lifestyle. Freddie: Actually, it's an MMORPG. Carly: MMM-what? Freddie and Spencer: groan Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. bump Carly: I blame myself for asking what. Spencer: '''I'm gonna go get some cheese so I can eat cheese while I play! '''Carly: ''Freddie'' Oh my God, it's Adam, he wants to video chat, be cool... Sam: a sip of Diet Dr. Fozz but then spits it out Ugh! This is diet. Carly: annoyed I told you it was diet...now go get a sponge... Carly: the crowd pulls Freddie in and Spencer tries to pull him out and fails Here's your nerd stick! Announcer: And now, without further ado... Ado: My name is Ado! cheers Sam: It's true, Carly and Freddie are deeply in love. and Freddie look shocked, the fans start fighting Sam: Oh, c'mon! This is fun! Freddie: Sam Will you pull your head out of your Fat Shake and listen to me?! Freddie: Did you tell Adam that Sam was kidding? Carly: Yes, but he still thinks that you and I have some thing going on. Sam: Why? Carly: (angrily) Cause you just said so into a microphone! Carly: Sam Yes! A shuttle is gonna come get my cute, future husband and shuttle him right out of my life! Aspartamay: Spencer I'm saying that your tiranium belt buckle is improperly bejewelled. Carly: Look, do you have a question that's not about me and Freddie dating? Craig: So you and Freddie are dating. Carly: I want him out of here! Can someone get him out of here? security guard sends Craig and Eric out of the room Eric: Great, now you got us kicked out. Just like the Teen Choice Awards! Craig: Oh, that was your fault. Eric: You're the one who had to touch Justin Bieber's hair! Aspartamay: You maggot, you fool, know you not what you say, prepare to be PWNED by Aspartamay! Spencer: You look like you're hungry, so taste the blade of Aruthor! Aspartamay: Your blood, it will boil, your flesh I shall burn it's eternal damnation, but I guess that you've earned it! Spencer: You will beg for mercy, when I own you in the FACE! Aspartamay: I'll thrust my sword through your lily white gullet, you'll look like a troll with a chambermaid's mullet! Spencer: You emanate a stench so foul that when you're near it makes me howl! Aspartamay: I'll bleed ye dry and ye shall cry, (imitating a baby crying) Wah wah wah wah, ba ba ba ba ba! Gibby's Grandfather: drive-thru guy What kind of restaurant doesn't have soup?! I thought this was America! Sam: I don't know if you people have tried a Fat Shake yet, but I have and its like suckin' heaven through a straw. Freddie: STOP IT!!!!! Por fin!!! Fin' means "finally" in Spanish Carly: NONE of us are dating! pause Interviewer: YOU lie! Gibby: Awww you took the man! Carly: '''Wait... You fired three flares but only two went off. '''Freddie: ''up Uh, did anyone see where the third flare went? '''Gavin:' up the flare I got it. So, can I keep it, or do I... explodes and Gavin is blown out of the room Sam: in the promo; talking about Spencer, 'Aruthor' and Jack 'Aspartamay This is the most hilarious nerd fight ever. Jerry Trainor: as Aruthor on a behind the scenes look Fighting Jack Black for 14 hours straight...it is a nightmare. And I'm still- slapped by Jack Black ''OW! '''Jack Black:' as Aspartamay Fifteen hours, my friend!! Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: Gibby's Tin Foil Shorts References External Links RobSp1derp1g's review 406 Category:Specials Category:Season 4 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Guest Stars Category:Relationship Moments Category:Seddie Category:Creddie